Inuyasha's House Of Wax
by The Silent Wind
Summary: (AU) It's the Inuyasha version of the House of Wax.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. None. 

A/N: This is the Inuyasha version of the house of wax. This is a one-shot, so enjoy.

Inuyasha's House of Wax

"Oh come on, we're late already," Inuyasha said, motioning everybody to get into the car. They were headed to an amusment park, about 9 miles away and they were already off schedule.

"Sorry Inuyasha," said Kagome, walking out the door, "but we had to make sure we had everything."

Following her was Miroku, Sango, and Kouga. They all got into the car and drove off, thinking about the rest of the day. Inuyasha was driving, with miroku in the passengers seat. Kagome and Sango were in the back talking, and Kouga was just staring out of the window.

About 4 hours later, Inuyasha sighed, "Great. I'm almost out of gas and the last gas station we passed was 10 miles back."

He drove into a clearing and stopped the car. It was already 9:00 P.M. "Better set up camp," he said. The guys got the tents out, while the girls got the sleeping bags. Once everything was set up, they all went to sleep. But before he drifted off, Inuyasha's ears twitched and he thought he felt someone watching them.

Inuyasha felt somebody shaking him, saying "Wake up."

"Five more minutes," came his reply.

Miroku got his water bottle and poured drops on Inuyasha's face until he woke up. "What the hell was that for?"

"Sorry, but it's 8:00 and we need to go," Miroku said.

Inuyasha got up and went outside. Everyone was up, waiting for him. They took down everything and went in the car. But something happened. It wouldn't start. So they got out and leaned against the car.

"So what do we do?' Sango asked. Kouga looked up and stared at something in the distance.

"Hey, i see a building. There must be a town nearby. Let's see if they have anything."

Since they were out of options, they nodded and started walking toward the town.

Once they got there, they felt something was odd. It was a ghost town. There wasn't anyone there. After 10 minutes of looking, they found a gas station.

"Finally," Inuyasha said. They entered and it looked like people just started living in the town. The shelfs were stocked, and it looked really clean. Since there was nobody at the counter, they took some gas, and food, and went to go back to the car. But on the way back, Sango pointed to a tall building.

"Can we stop there. It looks really cool. Please!"

They didn't have a choice. So they started walking up to the building. Once they got there, Kouga read the sign.

"House Of Wax. Sounds cool." Inuyasha leaned against it, and felt odd. He touched it and peeled some off with his claw.

"The building is made of wax. What kind of idiot would do that?" But they went in anyway.

Once they entered, they were shocked. The whole place was covered in wax figures. They looked so real.

"Wow. Whoever made these are really good at art," Kagome said.

They walked through the rest of the rooms. But at one point, they saw something they all awed at and went. Except Kouga. He wasn't pleased. So he turned back. It was only four steps until he felt someone following him. "What is it-" but he was knocked out.

"That room was so cool. I loved how the girls dressed," Sango told Kagome.

"Wait. Where's Kouga?" Inuyasha asked.

They started shouting for him, but with no luck. They walked all around until they finally found him sitting in a chair.

"Ok Kouga, let's go," Miroku said. But Kouga didn't move.

"Hello, anyone home," Miroku knocked on Kouga's hand and gasped. It was hard. Like wax. Everyone sighed.

"Miroku grab Kouga and let's go," Inuyasha said.

So Miroku grabbed Kouga's arm and he heard an odd sound. Everyone turned to face Kouga and Miroku looked at his hand. Everyone grossed out. Miroku was holding Kouga's waxed skin. All on his arm was muscle and bones. On the floor, blood. Everyone screamed and ran out. They didn't get very far. The doors were locked and there was no way Inuyasha could cut through it with his claws.

"Great, we are stuck here. Now what?" Kagome said, shivering.

"We find a way out," Inuyasha replied.

They turned around and stared. They were in a place full of human wax figures.

Inuyasha took out the food they got from the gas station and gave some to everyone. Then they started walking through the house, not looking back. After they went around about 10 times, they stopped and rested.Still not looking back, they started walking again. About half an hour later, they came into a room they has seen hundreds of times. Only, something was different. Miroku looked back and looked foward. He felt tears reach his eyes, and couldn't look. Inuyasha and Kagome tried to comfort him and lead him out of the room. What they saw, was something they would never forget. A wax figure, high fiving invisible air. Sango.

Inuyasha, led them to the front. Somehow the door was unlocked. They went outside and ran to the town. Once they reached the gas station, they stopped. They entered, and got food. Nobody was going to dissapear again tonight. Once they filled their pockets, they started walking out of the town. It was night, but the lights were on. Not for long. Somehow they started shutting off. One by one. They held each others hands so they knew if someone got taken. Inuyasha could see in the dark better, so he helped them get out. The lights turned on almost instantly and Inuyasha glanced around. Miroku and Kagome were okay.

"Let's get out of here," he said, leading them out of town. He blinked and they were inside the house of wax again. Was it an illusion? Miroku and Kagome were right by his side.

"This place is really creeping me out. Let's go," Kagome said. Running out of the room and to the front. Inuyasha and Miroku ran to follow her.They ran around after her. They turned a corner and were both knocked out.

When they woke up, they were in the same room. They got up and remembered what happened.

"KAGOME!" Inuaysha shouted. He couldn't lose her. Not now. They ran around and panciked.

"Inuyasha," Miroku whispered, Inuyasha turned around and looked where Miroku was. There was a reason Sango was in the position she was in. It was to high five, the now waxed Kagome. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to cry. He never got to tell her how much she meant to him.

"I'm sorry," Miroku told him. Inuyasha wanted to touch her, but it wasn't worth it. They left the room, and Inuyasha took one last look at Kagome. He thought he saw her eyes look at him, full of sadness and sorrow.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. Someone was following them. He took Miroku and put him in front of his body, so he won't get waxed. He already lost 3 friends. He wasn't going to lose another. He discovered a door he hadn't found before. He opened it, and to his suprise it led down to a basement. They walked down and saw a machine with shower heads and pipes.

"This is where it all happens," Miroku said.

Inuyasha nodded and felt it best to turn around and go back. But when he turned around he came face to face with the killer. Or rather face to waxed face. For some reason, this guy had a waxed face, yet his body wasn't. The killer reached for some knifes,and Inuyasha scratched him with his claws.

"Let's get out of here," Inuyasha yelled. But when he started up the stairs, they started melting. Hot wax started piercing their skin. Luckily the killer was stuck at the bottom. Inuyasha picked up Miroku and put him on his back. Then he remembered.

_FLASHBACK_

_"House Of Wax. Sounds cool." Inuyasha leaned against it, and felt odd. He touched it and peeled some off with his claw._

_"The building is made of wax. What kind of idiot would do that?" But they went in anyway._

_END FLASHBACK_

"That's it," he said. He started digging into the wax with his claws. It seemed like forever, but they finally got out. Inuyasha jumped down just as the house burnt down in a fire. But he never looked back. He ran all the way until they reached the car. luckily, a police car came by and saw them. He stopped and got out.

"Are you two boys okay?" he asked.

"Can you give us a ride? Our car broke down," Inuyasha said, ignoring the cops question.

"Sure," said the police officer.

"Thank you," Inuaysha replied. He took Miroku off his back and placed him in the seat in the back. Once they were seated, the police officer drove them back home. They looked at each other, all covered in injuries, realizing they will never see their friends again.

A/N: How did you like it? Review.


End file.
